


From the Ground Up

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hospitals, Other, Post-Sonic Forces, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: He was at the bottom of the food chain before and it would be this way once again.That was until a Mobian red wolf stepped through the door and into his life.





	From the Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Xavier Wolfe

When Infinite came to following the surgery to remove the shards of the Phantom Ruby prototype in his chest, he found himself in a hospital room, stitches placed where the gem once was. In an ironic twist, he was found by Shadow, but instead of killing him, he teleported him straight to a health institute. The Black Arms hybrid said something about him being not worth killing anymore before he was taken there.

The doctors found out his actual name, Zero the Jackal, and have since used it in regards to addressing him. It was fitting this way, the Mobian jackal eventually decided. He was at the bottom of the food chain before and it would be this way once again.

That was until a Mobian red wolf stepped through the door and into his life.

The wolf wore black and white business clothing (and yes, this included pants) over his body. His fur was red, matching his species, with peach skin and a black nose. His eyes were orange and over them were black-rimmed glasses. Four small tufts of fur were neatly combed on his head.

“Hello, Infinite,” the wolf calmly greeted. “Or is ‘Zero’ fine by you?”

Two differently colored eyes locked onto him with a scowl, his silence clearly indicating he was not welcome here.

“I’m going to take your silence as a ‘yes’,” the wolf began. “My name is Xavier Wolfe, CEO of Wolfe Enterprises. I simply came for a talk.”

“Go on,” the jackal instructed.

Xavier released a breath.

“I did some research on your background after we located your Squad,” Xavier reported. “One of my workers found their bodies while rebuilding efforts were occurring. The authorities were considering dumping them. I made sure they were to be cremated and their ashes scattered into the ocean.”

Zero gasped out of surprise. Did he go this far despite not knowing him that well?

“You...did this for my squad?” he questioned. “Even though they were mercenaries?”

“Yes,” the wolf confirmed.

Little did he know that this act of kindness resounded in Zero’s heart for the rest of his life.

* * *

The next day came slowly but when it did, the wolf was back again that afternoon.

“You came back,” Zero noted.

“Indeed I did,” Xavier stated. “I’m currently working on getting you somewhere where you can stay. You’ll need lodging, meals, and a place to work for the future.”

“Why the hell are you going so far for me?” the jackal questioned. “I was a mercenary. I killed for a bounty. And then I obtained the power of that prototype. Do you honestly think I can be redeemed?”

A moment of silence.

Then…

“Yes,” the wolf confirmed. “They say some don’t deserve a second chance. But life can be unfair. You’ll have to start from the ground up once you’re discharged but I want to be there to help you through it.”

* * *

Before his discharge, the wolf brought along another Mobian with him for his last visit.

“I see you brought company,” Zero noted.

“Amy Rose of the Freedom Fighters, at your service,” Amy introduced.

“I called her here because I felt she can convey our request better than anyone else,” Xavier reasoned. “Knuckles may have been the leader while Amy performed communication work. But who do you think funded everything for them?”

“W-What are you?” Zero asked with awe.

“As I said, I'm the CEO of Wolfe Enterprises,” the wolf reminded him. “Following my parents' deaths, I inherited a massive fortune and ownership of their enterprise. Currently, I’m focusing efforts into rebuilding Mobius. This includes reforming the Freedom Fighters.”

“We want you to join us,” Amy chimed in. “Xavier thought it would benefit him and you if you did this.”

“In exchange for your services as a Freedom Fighter, you’ll be provided lodging and meals,” Xavier proposed. “Also, you’ll be working with me in rebuilding efforts. The authorities allowed me to oversee your rehabilitation but rest assured you won’t be under constant surveillance.”

“So, what do you say?” Amy asked him. “Will you join us?”

For the first time in years, Zero smiled a genuine, grateful smile.

“You gave my Squad the peace they needed,” he told him. “That’s more than enough for me to say ‘yes’.”

Amy smiled in response to his acceptance.

“You did it, Mr. Wolfe!” she cheered.

“Thank you, Zero,” the wolf replied.


End file.
